Sugar and Spice: 2
by kate04
Summary: She was the good girl. He was the bad boy. But, together, they were something more, something perfect. The were sugar and spice. A series of D/Hr drabbles written for the LJ community dramione ldws. Drabbles are no more than 499 words. Please R&R.
1. Dialogue for Two

**Title:** Dialogue for Two  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Notes:** This was written for the community dramione_ldws at LiveJournal for Round 3 Challenge #1 - Is This a Kissing Book? The prompt was based on "The Princess Bride" and was to include the phrase "As you wish" and a confession of love. "Dialogue for Two" won Mod's Choice! WEE!

Voting for dramione_ldws is every Thursday. Come over to LJ and join. We love new members and voters!

Finally, I've started a community at LJ for all my writings. Please feel free to check it out and join: kate04fics. Thanks!

* * *

**Dialogue for Two**

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yes, Hermione, thinking. It's an act individuals partake in when they need to sort out instances in their lives."

"I know what thinking is."

"Then why did you ask?"

"You're insufferable."

"So I've been told."

Ten Minutes Later

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"A few things."

"Like?"

"Like why you insist on interrupting my thought process."

"So sorry."

"You should be."

Another Ten Minutes

"Okay, I have to know!"

"As you wish."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Um, okay."

"Hermione, I'm in love with you."

Shocked Silence

"Really?"

"Really."

"I-- love you, too."


	2. Childhood Dream

**Title:** Childhood Dream  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Notes:** This was written for the community dramione_ldws at LiveJournal for _Round 3 Challenge #2 - Women like looking at a view. Men don't._ The prompt was based on "Room with a View" and was to include a hotel room and traveling abroad.

Voting for dramione_ldws is every Thursday. Come over to LJ and join. We love new members and voters!

Finally, I've started a community at LJ for all my writings. Please feel free to check it out and join: kate04fics. Thanks! (links to all the sites can be found in my userinfo)

* * *

**Childhood Dream**

With her forehead leaning against the cool glass of the picture window in their hotel, Hermione sighed deeply. She had wanted to come here since she was a child, though her parents never understood the allure it held for her. Surely there were more beautiful sights to see, even more spectacular waterfalls.

Draco didn't understand either. Figi was a better fit.

But she had made all the wedding plans herself – without his help – so she insisted on choosing their honeymoon location as well.

The falls in Niagra were magnificent, no matter what everyone else said.

"Draco, come look," she whispered.


	3. He Knew

**Title:** He Knew  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100  
Notes: This was written for the community dramione_ldws at LiveJournal for _Round 3 Challenge #3 - There's a man who could have been anything._ The prompt was based on "The Departed" and was to be set at a funeral and contain grief and regrets.

Voting for dramione_ldws is every Thursday. Come over to LJ and join. We love new members and voters!

Finally, I've started a community at LJ for all my writings. Please feel free to check it out and join: kate04fics. Thanks! (links to all the sites can be found in my userinfo)

* * *

**He Knew**

"I should have told him."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer into his body. It was the only comfort he could give. "He knew," he said, his voice low and soothing.

Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she stared straight ahead, trying not to look at the ornate casket that held his empty body. "He didn't," she murmured before dropping her head into her hands and sobbing. "How could he?"

Draco wrapped his other arm around Hermione's shaking body and stroked her disheveled hair. "Because he was your father, Love," he answered. "He knew."


	4. Daggers to the Heart

**Title:** Daggers to the Heart  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 250  
**Notes:** This was written for the community dramione_ldws at LiveJournal for Round 3 Challenge #4 - It seems to me that love is everywhere. The prompt was based on "Love Actually" and was to include the phrase "To me, you are perfect" and unrequited love.

Voting for dramione_ldws is every Thursday. Come over to LJ and join. We love new members and voters!

Finally, I've started a community at LJ for all my writings. Please feel free to check it out and join: kate04fics. Thanks!

* * *

**Daggers to the Heart**

Searing.

Sweltering.

Sizzling.

Synonyms, alike in so many fervent ways, but each word necessary to describe the way he kissed her. I watched him snake his hand around her waist, give her the infamous smirk, and then press his lips against hers with unbridled passion. Her arms went around his neck then, like I always imagined mine would if I were in her position, and her eyes fluttered shut as she melted into his body.

I watched the whole thing, stunned, and in my mind it was easily the longest kiss in the history of ardent kisses. In actuality, it was only half a minute. I counted every single, painstakingly slow second like each was a dagger to my heart.

I had waited so long for him to kiss me like that – slow, sweet, and smoldering – but I knew my waiting was all for naught. He had never felt the same about me as I've felt about him, with the exception of when we were children and we hated each other equally. Three years, however, working closely together in one of the most difficult jobs in the Wizarding world – curse breaking – I found myself falling head over heels in love with him, Draco Malfoy.

Unfortunately, to him – though I've hoped and prayed he would see me differently – I am still just Hermione Granger, dear and trusted friend.

His next words broke into my tormented thoughts, "To me, you are perfect."

She smiled and my heart broke into a million pieces.


	5. This One Is For You

**Title:** (This One Is) For You  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 499  
**Notes:** This was written for the community dramione_ldws at LiveJournal for Round 3 Challenge #6 - This is a very simple game. The prompt was based on "Bull Durham" and was to be set at a Quidditch World Cup and have a theme of being victorious.

For more of my writings, please join my LJ fic community: kate04fics.

* * *

(**This One Is) For You**

The roar of the crowd around her rose to ear-splitting proportions. She couldn't talk to Harry on her left, or Ron on her right, without screaming – and even then neither could understand her. Hermione found it absolutely ridiculous.

In all the years that she had been friends with Ron and Harry, they still hadn't fully comprehended her dislike of Quidditch. Even now, sitting in the top box at the World Cup as England took on Ireland, Hermione was only feeling slightly excited and she was only feeling ithat/i excitement through osmosis of the other exuberant attendees.

Another roar went out through the crowd and a flash of white streaked past their box. Hermione's stomach flipped. Maybe there was _something_ exciting about Quidditch.

*****

In the four hours and twenty-seven minutes that the match had been running, Draco had seen the snitch exactly six times. Each time he had been thwarted by a rogue bludger or a successful defensive move by a chaser. However, it never dampened his spirits.

A slight shift to the right and Draco whipped around to head back the other direction, his eyes trained on the field for a flash of gold. Instead, a familiar flash of frizzy brown caught his attention and Draco couldn't stop himself from changing his direction just a bit to fly by her box.

Draco smirked as he saw her mouth open slightly and he imagined the breathy gasp that had slipped past her lips. Maybe he would win something more than just the World Cup tonight.

*****

Three hours later, Hermione was leaning against the railing in front of her. Even watching Draco expertly zoom around the stadium had become boring, so she had started daydreaming about what it would be like to finally be able to call herself Draco's girl.

They had been dancing around the subject for the last three years of their friendship and Hermione was sick of it. She wanted more. She wanted to know what it would feel like to hug him in a way that was so much more than platonic. She wanted to know what he tasted like when she kissed him. She wanted to know what emotions would erupt from her when she heard him mutter the three words she was longing to hear.

She sighed. She wanted him.

A collective gasp went through the stadium. She looked up; he was coming straight towards her. Hermione ducked before crying out.

*****

With his hand outstretch, Draco closed his fingers around the snitch and pulled the broom back with his other, coming to an abrupt stop.

Victoriously, he looked first at the snitch and then to her round, shocked eyes staring back at him. Elation swept through his body and he did the first thing that came to mind. Leaning forward, he kissed her long and passionately on the mouth.

When he finally pulled back, he grinned. "This one is for you, Hermione," he said before flying off, though not before he saw her smile.


	6. Groaned, Screamed & Scolded

**Title:** Groaned, Screamed & Scolded: The Story of the Purple Goo & Other Stuff  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** None  
**Word Count:** 350  
**Notes:** This was written for the community dramione_ldws at LiveJournal for Round 3 Challenge #7 - I think I killed a duck! The prompt was based on "About a Boy" and was to be exactly 350 words, be epilogue compliant, and had to be Hugo's perspective on Draco and Hermione.

To read more of my fics, check out my LJ fic community: kate04fics.

* * *

**Groaned, Screamed & Scolded: The Story of the Purple Goo & Other Stuff**

It was a Saturday the first time I saw my Mum and Mr. Malfoy have a conversation. I was only ten.

_"Hugo, please don't touch that." I pulled my hand back away from the enormous glob of purple goo sitting in a tank in Uncle George's store. "Merlin only knows what it is," she added._

_"Or what it could do to you."_

_I looked up to see the blond-haired man give Mum a crooked smirk that was a cross between a grimace and a smile. I knew he was Mr. Malfoy because Dad and I had come across him once at the Ministry when I was there visiting. Dad had nodded in his general direction, but talked about what a git he was just after._

_Mum looked startled. "M-Malfoy," she stuttered and then looked around the store. "What in the world are you doing in here?"_

_If Mr. Malfoy was insulted, he didn't look it. "Shopping," he said and just as Mum's mouth opened to ask a question he added, "Scorpius, my son, loves this place. His birthday is coming up next week. I thought I'd get him a few things."_

_His body was as stiff as his answer and I immediately felt nervous._

_However, Mum just smiled. "That's wonderful. Rose said he was sorted as a Slytherin."_

_"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_

_It was a dry joke, but Mum chuckled. Mr. Malfoy gave another grimaced smile._

Their awkward conversation, full of Mum's nervous laughter and Mr. Malfoy's lame jokes, had gone on far too long for my liking and I touched the purple goo in the tank. When my hand swelled up the size of a basketball, Mum groaned, screamed, and scolded me all at once. When Uncle George had come running out of the storage room, he had burst into a fit of laughter… until Mum rounded on him.

The entire time this scene unfolded I didn't listen to Mum, or laugh along with Uncle George, or even complain about the increasing size of my hand.

I watched Mr. Malfoy watch Mum… and he smiled.


	7. The Gene

**Title:** The Gene  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 499  
**Notes:** This was written for the community dramione_ldws at LiveJournal for Round 3 Challenge #8 - I must be crazy to be in a loony bin. The prompt was based on "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" and was to be set in St. Mungo's and have a theme of insanity. This was my final week in the competition.

For more of my fics, please join my LJ fic community: kate04fics.

* * *

**The Gene**

"I don't believe you."

_"Malfoy, I don't understand you."_

"_Why's that, Granger?" His eyes met hers with a smirk on his lips. He'd been waiting for this conversation for days, months even._

"_You have been nothing but cordial to me since the end of the war, yet your 'side' lost. Why is that?" Her brow crinkled in worried confusion; surely worried because she expected him to lash out at her and confused because she truly didn't understand his new-found behavior._

_His smirk widened to a grin, as he tutted, "And they call you the brightest witch of our day."_

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Malfoy."

_"Thank you for tonight, Draco." Her voice was quiet as she glanced down at her shoes. It was completely uncharacteristic for her to be so shy, yet endearing._

_He lifted her chin with his fingertips and gazed into her eyes. "I should be thanking you."_

_She furrowed her brow, "Why?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "You gave me a second chance." His lips brushed against hers._

"It can't be. She was fine four days ago."

_They had been sitting in front of the fireplace all evening talking about anything they could think of; her favorite color, his silly quirks, her fear of water, and his true feelings about his father. They had laughed and smiled. She had cried._

_The firelight danced off her dark curls and he brushed his fingers through them to get her attention. She hummed in content._

_It was time for his confession._

"_Hermione?" He swallowed. "I love you."_

_Her smiled was easy and she didn't hesitate. "I love you, too."_

"Sometimes there are no warning signs."

_"And what did he say?"_

_He saw her fists clench together. "He said he couldn't approve of **us**."_

_Draco would have liked to have been surprised, but he wasn't. He was, however, as mad as she was. "What more do I have to do to prove myself? I've done everything I can think of! When will it be enough?"_

_He watched her anger dissipate instantly as she wrapped her fingers around his tightened hands. "Shh. No one else matters, Draco. It's you and me now."_

_He sighed._

"_Forever," she said and twirled the ring around her finger. "Everyone is just going to have to get used to it."_

"We were going to get married."

The healer at St. Mungo's set his clipboard down. "I am truly sorry, Mr. Malfoy. We have tried everything. There is nothing left to do."

Draco's body shook – with anger, fear, and pain. "It just can't be possible."

"Unfortunately, it can. All witches carry the gene. It affects some and not others. Unfortunately, Miss Granger was one of the unlucky ones."

Draco moved his eyes from the healer and over to his fiancé, lying on her sterile bed in a medicated induced coma – his fiancé who had been declared mentally insane two days ago and was harmful to others and herself.

Draco wanted nothing more, at that moment, than to die.


End file.
